


Bae

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: A horrible word, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It’s January 2013 and Sebastian and Y/N has been dating for about a month.





	Bae

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters in this series can be read as one shots even if I hope you'll enjoy them as a whole. Everything is written out of order but I will try and place them in order within the collection

You were sitting on the steps outside your apartment complex with your legs pulled up under you and your arms wrapped around your body. You loved New York. You felt so much more at home here than you had ever done in LA but right now you were cursing the cold.

You actually loved winter but it was easier to curse the cold than yourself for dropping your keys. You had no idea where they were which was bad, at least you had been smart enough to leave a spare set with your boyfriend.

You smiled looking up as you heard Sebastian call your name as he was crossing the street with a smile on his face. You stood up just as Sebastian reached you and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a warm tight embrace.

“What are you doing sitting on the ground? Trying to get a cold too?” Sebastian teased, but you could hear the scolding tone underneath the playfulness. He was taking care of you. You knew that which was way you didn’t argue back. Truthfully how protective and caring he was of you had always been one of your favorite things about him.

“Hi Seba,” You smiled burying your face against his chest, sighing at the feel of his hands rubbing up and down your back helping you get warm.

“Let’s you inside, sweetheart,” Sebastian kissed your temple before taking your hand and leading you to the door, unlocking it with the key he kept for you.

“You need to call the landlord and get the locks changed,” Sebastian reminded you as he handed you the key.

“Yeah. I know. I just feel so stupid having to make that call,” you sulked as Sebastian stepped into the apartment with you, wrapping his arms around you from behind and pressing a kiss to your neck. You sighed in content, leaning back into him, resting your hands over his and looking back up at him.

“I rather you feel stupid and are safe than someone finds those keys and figures out where they fit,” Sebastian said, looking down at you with a concerned look in his beautiful blue eyes. You couldn’t help but smile as you reached up behind you running your fingers through his hair.

“I will. Tomorrow. Will you stay tonight?” you asked, not really needing him here to feel safe, but you knew his anxiety would go crazy if he left you alone. It wasn’t exactly like having him here with you was any sacrifice anyway.

“Of course,” Sebastian smiled, looking more than a little relieved at your question before pressing his lips against yours in a tender kiss. “Go take a warm shower before you get sick and I’ll order us something to eat.”

“Okay,” you agreed. A warm shower did sound amazing. You pecked his lips quickly before skipping towards the stairs to get to the bathroom.

“Chinese,” you ordered, smiling at Sebastian’s laughter behind you.

“Yes, ma’am.”

You closed your eyes enjoying, the warm water cascade down over your cold body as you thought about the amazing man, probably sitting on your couch flipping through the channels right about now.

The second you had called him, he had dropped everything he was doing to come to help you out. He was kind and sweet, funny, and a complete dork. He was your best friend and you sometimes couldn’t believe how lucky you were to have him in your life.

The feeling lingered as you stepped out of the bathroom, walking down the stairs wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt you had stolen from Sebastian one of the times you had stayed at his place.

You smiled as you saw him sitting on the couch, spreading out the boxes of food on the coffee table. He looked up at you, a genuinely happy smile spread across his face as he saw you.

“I thought we could watch a movie while we eat,” he explained. You didn’t answer. You just walked up to him, pushing him back to against the couch, allowing you to straddle his lap. He looked surprised by your actions, but he didn’t fight you. His hands came to rest on your waist as you cupped his face in your hands, looking deep into his questioning eyes.

“You are an amazing man, Sebastian Stan. Thank you so much for being my knight in shining armor today,” you said playfully but meant every word.

Sebastian chuckled at your words, sending you a cheeky grin as he pulled you a little closer against him.

“I’d do anything for you.  **You’re my bae** ,” he teased, knowing full well how much you hated that word.

“ **You know that means shit in Danish right**?” you rolled your eyes at him but found it very difficult to even pretend to be mad at him when he looked at you with so much love and affection.

“Yeah,” Sebastian hummed, kissing you and gently nibbling your lip as he pulled back a little. The shit eating grin on his face just grew when you found yourself leaning after him, craving more.

“But that fits cause **you’re my little shit** ,” he teased, laughing when you grabbed one of the pillows next to you, hitting him square in the face as you jumped off his lap to sit next to him.

“I take it all back. You’re a horrible boyfriend,” you playfully sulked, but let him pull you laughingly flush against his side as he handed you one of the boxes of food.

“I know. The absolute worst,” he grinned down at you, kissing your cheek, making you giggle.

“Okay. Handsome, horrible, sweet, annoying boyfriend of mine. What are we watching?” you asked, smiling when he laughed letting you cuddle up to him as he started listing your choices for the night.


End file.
